fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Uskok/@comment-32559360-20180127183107/@comment-996391-20180131170420
@Name: If we named our articles by how many times was something called this name and how many times that name we would have a disorganized mess. Do you know how many times was Elizabeth's father called "Weatherby Swann" in the series? Just one time. And yet we still named the article "Weatherby Swann", not "Governor Swann". Will Turner was called "William Turner Jr." only in the book The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company but that's how we named the article. Official name is official. @Official: Keep in mind that this is the English-speaking franchise. People who translate the POTC products overseas do not work for the Walt Disney Company. The original products are more important than the translated ones. The AWE comic is an original product. @Pocket-Model-Game: The game was not withdrawn. It was just delayed and eventually released a few months after its original schedule. @Beckett’s commission: How would that scene contradict Beckett's actions? Remember that he produced arrest warrant for Will, Elizabeth, and Norrington. Those warrants were not issued nor signed by Beckett or Governor Swann would have mentioned that. Which means they were issued and signed by someone with even more power than Beckett. Someone like the king. As for why Beckett needed Swann, The Complete Visual Guide book explains that he wanted Swann to send good reports to the king. Also, I always thought Beckett was keeping him as a scapegoat. He would use Swann's influence as long as he needed him, and just in case if someone at the king's court accuses Beckett of overstepping his boundaries, he could always say that it was Swann who signed the execution orders, not him. @Letter of marque: The historical East India Company did not have the right to issue Letters of Marque. It had to get Letters of Marque for its ships in times of war from the British authorities, so they could legally attack enemy ships, not just defend themselves in case of an attack. This reflects what was shown in POTC, in a way. Beckett couldn't issue Letters of Marque on his own. He had to get them from the king. @Words of the Cryer: Sorry, but you're not making any sense. You can't be selective in respecting the sources just because you like some and dislike others. @Privateer: You misunderstood me. I was trying to demonstrate how much power Beckett had. If Barbossa, as a lying, thieving, back-stabbing pirate could have so much power at the royal court that he could command a Royal Navy ship, then Beckett surely must have had even more power, a power to command a fleet of Royal Navy ships. @Flag/pennant: That's just one more proof that the Endeavour is a Royal Navy ship. She's not flying a flag reserved for civilian ships because she's a military ship. As for "I don’t care either about flags on models used in AWE or in exhibitions later. The same applies to the figurehead", I already you that you can't be selective in respecting the sources just because you like some and dislike others. Either you trust all or you trust none. @Leasing of Navy-ships by the EITC: I agree the Pirates series doesn't show reality. It shows a fictional world heavily inspired by reality. We should be happy when we see historically accurate bits in the films. @Redcoats: The soldiers are called marines in the Dead Man's Chest novelization. They wear red uniforms. They came from the ships flying the Royal Navy pennants. Ergo, they are Royal Marines. @Things not mentioned in films or books or anything: I'm serious. If something not seen in the films can become official, then something that actually was seen in the films surely must be official. And the films show a ship painted like a Royal Navy warship, crewed by Royal Marines, with a figurehead that shows Royal symbols while flying the Royal Navy pennant. On top of that, two sources call that ship HMS Endeavour. Can't be more official than that.